


Cross

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, Here's hoping I'll aCTUALLY FINISH A FIC FOR ONCE, Like a... video log adaptation for the game..?, More characters to come, This thing is really a lose adaptation tbh, Title might change sometime in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: July, 2054, Humanity escaped from their Motherland and found themselves stranded two years later, on an unfamiliar planet, with their past breathing down their necks, and just a matter of time before they die off, if they don't do anything. But you've got to admit; This planet they're stuck in is a beautiful one.A (very) loose adaptation of the game using a series of written video logs about Planet Mira, told through the eyes of the one and only amnesiac BLADE.





	

LOG ENTRY: 1

LOCATION: BARRACK27

DATE: 12/4/2056

LST: 21:05:52:01

* * *

 

“--W-wait, Elma, hold on! Wh-What do I do?”

“Just say whatever to the video log. It’ll get you into a good habit of documenting -- who knows? If you lose your memory again, it might help you regain them.”

“But what am I…  _ supposed  _ to say?”

“What you saw today, what you did, what you heard, whatever’s on your mind. I’ve got to go now -- Good luck, Rook.”

“... (Sigh) Well, um, so this is... Video log number one. 

Location, Kitchen, Elma’s Barracks, NLA, whatever it’s called; Time, uh… twenty-one-o-six; Weather, indigens swarming from all sides just a few hours ago.

Anyway, uh… Future me, if you ever lose your memory--  _ again  _ \-- your name’s … Shit, I still can’t remember my name… Elma kept calling me -- us? -- God, this sounds so weird -- Rook, though. I dunno what that means, but let’s just stick with that for now. You were founded… uh, two days ago…? Yeah, around two days ago and awoken from stasis by Colonel Elma -- the woman who was telling me to make this log in the first place.

She’s actually really kind, though. Very dependable. She showed me the ropes like I’m not some special case or anything -- it’s nice. Anyway, moving on--

Apparently, Earth was destroyed two years ago, and we were all forced to move out. 

I… don’t know all the details, but  _ somehow,  _ I think the ship-thing we escaped Earth on crashed onto this planet. I think. Elma’s pretty vague about that part, actually. Either way, fast forward two months, and we -- the rest of humanity -- are pretty much stuck on this planet now.

Which, honestly, I don’t think is a completely bad thing. On our way to New LA -- New Los Angeles, that’s the city we humans now live here -- Elma showed me some gorgeous sights. Shortly after I woke up from stasis, she took me to see the sun rise from a nearby hill. I, uh… don’t have any previous memory to attest to this (chuckle),but that was the most beautiful sunrise I’ve ever seen.

So, (chuckle) you’ll have to forgive me for getting distracted, falling off the cliff and delaying our schedule, hah!

So, um… yeah. We ran into some trouble at the gate, but here we are now. ...Doing video logs in humanity’s only remaining city. 

We arrived here much,  _ much _ , later than scheduled, so Elma took me to her barracks for, a, um… temporary stay. She did say she’ll show me around NLA tomorrow though. Because -- like it or not, this is my new home. And if that means I get to see more like that sunrise back then, I’d say it’s more than worth it.

They say this planet isn’t on any starchart, but I bet it’s the most beautiful planet on any as well.

They call this planet, ‘Mira’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a loose adaptation of the game using these video log things, I think. It's much easier to write, so I'm hoping I can adapt the entire game and then some while fleshing out Mira more than ever with this!


End file.
